Trouble in Paradise
by Sagistar
Summary: OOC The Dead or Alive gang are trapped in Zack's hotel as a storm brews over Zack Island. What kinda of trouble do they do get up to? Mayhem ensures as their claustophobia drives them to insanity! chp3 up
1. Chapter1

**Helllooooo fellow mutants!! It is I…Sagistar waves cape around the supreme ruler of heck and insufficient light!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEAR THE WRATH OF MY COOKING!!!!!! sigh newaiz….this story came to me when I couldn't fall asleep..so I wrote a story in my head…and this is it…so enjoy…snicker snicker FOOLS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive but I have cloned Hayate and Ryu are they are currently serving my Oreos and milk…excellent…**

"Meteorologists predict that the gale storm will pass in a matter of day and insist for inhabitants to remain under shelter until the storm bypasses." The radio crackled before buzzing with interferences once more.

This was great.

Just flipping perfect.

Zack had invited the Dead or Alive gang to his island for the summer holidays and now they're all stuckinside the hotel because of a freak storm that came out of nowhere, hence the name freak storm.

Leifang sighed loudly before slumping back on the couch.

"This sucks."

"Chill girl," came Tina's reassuring voice, "there'll be plenty of time to hang in the beach, right Jann?"

Jann Lee, who was leaning on a conveniently located wall, glared at the two girls and stalked off.

"It will be fun she says, it will be relaxing she says, well have some time together she says." he imitated in an unusually high-pitched voice complete with over emphasized hand gestures.

Tina and Leifang stared blankly at Jann Lee, not quite sure how to react.

"Well," Tina began, having recovered first, "at least the storm will be end soon."

"Storm ehh…" Came Zack's voice,

Tina's glared daggers at him and began breathing heavily.

"Is my Tina baby afraid of the lightning?" he asked before squeezing himself between the two girls and wrapping his arms around them.

Tina's eyes began twitching.

Not bothering to wait for an answer he continued. "'Cause if you get scared in the middle of the night-"

Tina looked liked she was going to burst.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" warned Lei

" -you know my door's always open"

_pop_

"ITS YOUR FAULT WE'RE EVEN HERE YOU FILTHY BUTTHOLE!!!"

Tina grabbed a cushion and began smothering Zack with it while his arms and legs flailed wildly underneath it.

After much shouting and restraining , Tina stood up and left the recreation room as if nothing happened. Zack on the other sighed dreamily and smiled proudly.

"She so wants me."

Not everyone on Zack Island was as agitated as Tina, quite the contrary; infact Hayate and Ryu were amusing themselves with a swivel chair.

"Wheeeeeeee!!!" Hayate yelled as he soared across the hallway.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Ryu lagged slowly behind huffing and puffing.

"Jeeze Ryu you're such a slowpoke, can't you run any faster?" Hayate scowled.

Ryu leaned on the chair, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't- 'huff' you think-'puff'-its-'huff'-my turn-'puff'-yet?"

Hayate sighed impatiently.

"You know the world doesn't just revolve around you, you know. Besides…I'm sitting on it, so whatchu gonna do nincompoop? WHATCHU GONNA DO??"

Now Ryu had.

It was one thing to be forced by Hayate to push him around on a swivel chair, feed him grapes and fan him with novelty sized leaves…but no-one. NO ONE calls him a nincompoop.

Ryu narrowed his eyes in concentration.

This was it.

The cuts, the bruises the sleepless night, year and training and experience come into focus.

"Your insults cut me deep but I shall not be broken."

Hayate was flabbergasted. The words dawned upon him and ripped him heart to shreds as if in slow motion.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HEARTBREAKER SOUL TAKER"

The two ninjas turned their head to see Bass supporting a large stereo on his shoulder, dancing away. Bass returned their gaze by the most intelligent line he could think of.

"What?"

The two shinobis stared at the wrestler blankly.

Bass was actually quite hurt by their reaction, not wanting to be seen shedding tears he muttered, "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Before running away in a somewhat feminine manner.

"Anyway…" Ryu began attempting to direct their conversation back to the more pressing issue of the swivel chair, "seeing as that I am, after all, the Super Ninja, I believe that its only fair that the swivel chair stays with me."

Hayate glared. Using the status card are we? Well two can play at that game!

"Yeah? Well I'm The Ninja of The Wind!" He announced before striking a pose.

_Oh touché_

Ryu was momentarily fazed. He had not expected such a comeback.

It was time to play dirty.

"Well I'm the one who's being chased after by BOTH your sisters."

Ha- beat that.

Hayate snickered. He had expected that.

"Well I've won the 'Hottest Ninja' award five times running in _Like, Totally_ magazine."

"Yeah? Yeah? Well my hair is full of life, full of shine!" Ryu retorted while flicking his hair gracefully, ala pantene commercials, and striking a notable yet feminine pose.

"Looking GOOD!" Zack bellowed before whistling and walking off chuckling to himself.

Ryu's face turned into a new shade of red.

Great now he had to fight for the swivel chair as well as his sexuality.

For his part, Hayate gasped.

The man had a point.

"Well…well…ergh…YOINK"

Hayate jumped on the swivel chair and pushed himself away cackling manically.

"Mwahahahahaha!!!! No-one can stop me now. For I am…The Ninja of The Wind." He declared before once again striking a pose.

Unfortunately, while Hayate was striking that pose Ryu had teleported in front of him and let me tell you, he was not a happy jan.

The two ninjas eyed each other menacingly. This was going to a fight to the death. They took their stances ready to destroy each other using nothing but brute force.

Ryu ran, crash tackling Hayate onto the floor.

_Forgive me dear friend…_

"HHHHehehehehehehe!!!" Ryu was ontop of Hayate, tickling him for all he's worth.

"Do you giveup the chair?" Ryu demanded

"Never!"

"Then I shall show you know mercy," Ryu declared, raising a single finger.

Hayate looked as if he saw a ghost.

"No…not the finger…no…NNNOOOOO PPOOOKKKIINNGGG!!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO…hehehehehehhehehehehehe!!!!"

Hayate finally managed to kick Ryu off of him. The two ninjas breathed heavily, both avoiding eye contact.

Finally Ryu broke the silence.

"Look at what has become of us," he said, "fighting like little school kids and over what? A swivel chair."

Hayate nodded in agreement. "Our friendship is stronger than any office appliance."

Ryu sighed, 'yet on the other hand…MINE!"

He grabbed the swivel chair and teleported off.

Hayate fell to his knees and cried

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

While in Hitomi's bedroom, Kasumi, Helena, Christie, Ayane, Lei, Tina and of course Hitomi were camped out on the floor giving each other facials and manicures and generally doing girly things with music blaring in the background.

Helena tilted her head slighted.

"Did you hear something?"

Christie merely shrugged and continued to file her nails.

Hitomi flopped on her bed and tossed down yet another magazine.

"This is so boring!!! The only reading material this guy owns is either on sport or porn."

Tina leaned on the back of Hitomi's bed.

"Well this is Zack we're talking about." She said matter- of- factly.

Hitomi moaned and pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her scream.

"Can we puulleeease do something??!!" she exasperated, turning down the music.

Ayane sighed and blew some stray hair off her face, "Like what? Let's face it, we're stuck in this hell-hole."

"Maybe," Hitomi said, raising a freshly manicured finger, " but we might as well make the most of the hell-hole."

Kasumi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so what are you suggesting?"

Hitomi's face darkened as her usual baby face features twisted into a sinister smile.

"Truth or dare"

**hmmm..this story seemed funnier when I was half asleep…oh well plz review me and tell if I shud continue or scrap it out coz coz…if u do….i will hire to be my lackey and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter2

Hi everyone! Another school holiday. Another sleepless night. Another chapter. Enjoy

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Chapter2**

**Sagistar**

The girls had formed a circle and were now sitting in the darkness with a single candle providing their light.

"So, who first?" asked Kasumi excitedly, it would be that our little shinobi has never played a game of Truth or Dare.

"I'll go," declared Hitomi, looking positively evil. "Okay, um… Helena, truth or Dare?"

The French beauty considered her choices, "Dare." She announced, after all, it was Hitomi. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hmmm…" Hitomi thought for a second, "Okay, seeing as that you are a singer, I dare you to find Ryu and pull his ponytail while singing Ding Dong The Witch is Dead.

Helena gaped at the German.

"Mon Dieu"

How could someone so innocent possibly cook up a scheme of such drastic measures? Hitomi smiled menacingly before releasing a wicked laugh. Helena shook her head slightly but smiled confidently.

"I'll do it."

The girls followed Helena into rec. room where they found Ryu sitting on his beloved swivel chair. For Ryu's part, he was swiveling happily on his chair hadn't notice the congregation of girls who were standing in front of him, suppressing their laughs, nor did he notice Helena sneak behind him and grasping his perfectly conditioned hair.

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! Which old witch? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" Helena sang whilst yanking at Ryu's glossy mane. The girls were beyond hysterics as they ran back into the safety of Hitomi's room before and physical damage could be done. All this while Ryu sat dumfounded on his swivel chair, which by the way he named Bob, incapable of speech. All he wanted was to be alone with his Bobbette, was that really too much to ask for? Was it?

Ryu fell onto his knees and cried

"I JUST WANNA LIVE"

The girls congregated once more on the carpet on Hitomi's room. Still trying to recover from the last dare. Helens sighed.

It was true; she was good.

"My turn," she announced, before searching for a possible target, "Christie, truth or dare?"

Christie, who was filling her nails, looked up, this wasn't even worth thinking about.

"Dare," she said without hesitation.

"Okay," Helen said, trying to think up a dare worthy of the albino assassin. "I dare you to Bayman, headlock and point a handgun at him- oh and by that I mean a gun formed with your hands-," Helena added quickly, causing the fleeting smile on Christie's face to disappear. "Go up to the counter and demand chocolates!"

A sinister smile curled upon Christie's lips.

"Consider it done."

In an abandoned room, two burly looking men stood back to back to each other, each holding a sleek black object. Bayman flexed his neck side to side as sweat silently trickled down his back. Leon narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mama Mia."

Leon turned his head around just as Bayman turned his head back.

"Here we go again"

Bayman turned his head around again.

"My my, how can I resist yo-whoa…"

Bayman turned his head a fraction only to be met with the glassy eyes of Christie who smiled menacingly.

Christie was creeping along the hallway to the James Bond theme song, striking a pose with her 'hand' gun ever so often, when she heard the intro to the famous ABBA song. A single name crossed her mind.

"Bayman" she muttered.

Christie entered the room gun poised in front of her. She had to admit, Bayman and Leon did have pretty good singing voices, maybe that's what super macho guys did in their spare time. Christie shrugged and advanced toward Bayman. She formed a gun with her hands and stabbed her target in the back with it.

"Don't move a muscle."

Leon pouted.

"Bayman, this is fifth time you've stuffed up." Leon sighed impatiently. "Did you even bother to look at the lyrics I gave you?"

By now Leon was pacing around the room muttering to himself.

"Do you care about the karaoke contest at all?"

Bayman looked as if he was going to burst into a fit of tears.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Tears were pouring freely down his face.

"I'm sorry for making mistakes, I'm sorry for keeping you behind, I'M SORRY FOR BEING BORN!"

Leon was paralyzed in shock at his friend's reaction, but reached out in an attempt to comfort him.

"Bayman, I never knew you felt this way…"

Bayman slapped Leon's outstretched hand away.

"Don't bother." He screeched before stomping off.

Christie, who had been hiding behind Bayman, stood transfixed on the spot.

"Well…" she breathed.

For the first time, Leon noticed the albino. He narrowed his eyes.

"How much have you heard?"

Minutes later, Christie burst into the girls' room breathless. The girls looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Lei asked.

Christie grimaced.

"I failed.'

Lei was shocked. She had never known Christie to fail on any mission.

"What happened?" she ventured.

Christie groaned.

"Let just say, never upset a karaoke obsessed man who wants to win the trip to Vegas."

"Sounds bad." Lei commented.

Christie sighed.

"You have no idea."

Kasumi was thwarted.

"This doesn't help our chocolate problem."

"We could just room service." Ayane offered, determined to outdo her sister.

"Good idea," said Tina, "I tried the most amazing ones last night."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you kept bursting out laughing last night?"

Tina shrugged.

"I hadn't had chocolates for ages, call it a sugar- high."

Meanwhile, in the rec. room Ryu was having a high all of his own.

"WWWWhhhhhheeeeee!" he giggled as he glided across the room on Bobby the swivel chair. He sighed. Life was good. He had all he will ever need right here. Ryu smile merrily. He felt like an Irish leprechaun who had just recovered his pot of gold. I could dance towards to the rainbow he mused. Ryu close his eyes and lunged himself forward once more- but was cut abruptly. He opened his eyes meekly and looked straight into a pair of auburn orbs.

"Hello Ryu." Hayate said.

Ryu narrowed his eyes.

"Hayate."

And with that, Ryu pushed off Hayate and swiveled backwards away from his foe. Ryu darted left and hell he even darted right, but his enemy Hayate, who seemed to resemble the evil terminator from Terminator 2, ploughed on after him. Ryu turned a corner and instead of running forward, he decided to barricade himself in a nearby room. Ryu pressed his ear against the door and waited for the footsteps of Hayate to disappear before sighing with relief. It was then that a forbidding thought struck Ryu, he was not alone. No, for when Ryu turned around, he was met with seven pairs of twitching sugar endorsed female eyes. Apparently Tina wasn't the only who hadn't eaten chocolates in ages.

The girls stared at Ryu then stared at eachother. A single word crossed their minds.

"MAKEOVER!"

Zack strolled down the hallway of his hotel. He was alone. Always alone. He sighed. Would there ever be a girl that would love him for whom he truly was? And then he saw her. She had lush brown hair that seemed to cascade off her shoulders. Who was this mystery woman? And hadn't he seen her before? He had to find out who she was. Zack walked up to her and flipped up the collars of his shirt.

"Did you fart? 'Cause you just blew me away."

The mystery woman turned around.

"AAArrrggghhh!"

"AAArrrggghhh!"

Zack had just used his killer no–fail pickup line on Ryu…?

Ryu on the other hand was more embarrassed to have someone see him looking like a drag queen. He was sporting gold glitter eye shadow that went right up to his extremely high drawn on eyebrows. He was wearing bright red lipstick with matching red nail polish. His usual ponytail had been taken out and turned into a pair of pigtails. But the worst part was that he was wearing a red halter dress that showed a generous amount of cleverage with a pair of skyscraper heels teaming up his look.

Zack and Ryu looked at each other and nodded. None of this gets out.

**There u have it. The next chapter. Waz it relly worth the w8. The answer: yes. Yes it was. Pfft…what am I talking abt? Hehe btw...i apoligise for weird grammar mist8s...its late and i'm tiredand annoying baggiez under my eyes...need cucumber...grr**

**Cherri berri- helu! I'm glad u lykd it…but hey. U wud act weird 2 if u had to live in the same house as Zack. Don't tell me it's not true.**

**Kurmoi- aaww! Thnx s0 much! The swivel chair story was based on a true story..abt me, my friend, an enemy, the line "I am the ninja of the wind', a permanent marker and a swivel chair. Need I say more?**

**Wolf- hehehe no w8…DON'T KILL MY HAYATE! Nnnnnnnooooo! Hehehe…don't worry…I'll send u my chibi clones to protect u….unless u kill Hayate…then its another story…-.-**

**Sushi grl- why thnk u young lady…ahahaha…we dun go to the same skool nemore so u can't make me upd8 quilk no..mwahahaha! suck**

**Kyoshi Slickfish- Truth or dare is a beautiful thing…great memories…unless u choose truth..then its just not fun**

**Reney- ramblings good! Rambling gets u As'….yupyup they do…! Hehe I have to add the 'balloon' thing in the nxt chpt hehehe…u know wot I mean!**

**Vanessa-…thnx…lolz yes so what if I'm the ninja of the wind stooped Queen of England..pfft woteva**

**Valindor Warrior- hehe…I thot so 2! Lolz thnx 4 reading dude!**

Ciao

Sagi


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The nxt chapter of trouble in paradise! Apologies for the grammatical errors… **

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Chapter 3**

**Sagistar**

His brows furrowed in concentration. Sweat was trickling down his forehead blinding him temporaily, but nothing could distract him from the task that laid ahead.

_Patience..._

The man moved swiftly.

_Patience is the key..._

Expert hands doing what they have been trained to do

_Let the wolf come to you..._

It was all up to the prey now.

_Take the bait..._

He didn't.

A shrill laughter echoed through the open space.

It was over.

The old man looked up into the avenging eyes of his nemesis.

"You sunk my battleship."

Gengfu was flabbergasted. How could this be? Loosing to the man who brought wine to the Alcoholic Anonymous Christmas party. The mere thought was simply preposterous! His aged eyes lingered on the figure sitting across from him.

Brad Wong 

Brad smiled smugly at his opponent who held a vodka bottle in one hand hiccupped heartily.

Gengfu clenched his fist but restrained himself.

_No,_ he told himself, _let him have his glory. Let him believe in his power, for that will be his downfall._

Gengfu smiled. "Well done my child, it seems that you have blossomed into a beauteous flower, but the strength of your stems are perhaps not yet strong enough to support the bud."

Brad took another swig from his Vodka and pointed at Geng fu. "I beat you once old man, I can beat you again."

Gengfu stood up and bowed. "Very well, until we next meet on the battleground."

Oh yes, a battle was drawing near. A battle that throughout history has roused tears in some, incited fear in many, and brought out the worst in all. Yes, it was the battle of karaoke. Posters had littered the hotel completed so that one could not possibly ignore them. It read:

**It is coming **

**The competition that stops the world**

**Karaoke contest**

**Will you be ready?**

The entire hotel was in a buzz with excitement. Questions concerning song choices, teams and costumes were all that could be heard. However, there was one thing that was above the excitement. And that was the statement below the poster

**Prize: trip to Vegas accompanied by mystery date**

Of course, at first it was expected that the mystery date would be Zack. However, he had seemed so innocent upon confrontation and shocked at the accusations that the suspicions faded.

o.0.o

Ryu lied on his bed with his hair in a deep conditioning wrap and his face covered in a revitalizing mask with a chamomile teabag covering each eye. Some might call this act odd but Ryu would simply inform the person that chamomile teabags reduce puffiness and that cucumbers do nothing. Ryu removed the teabags took his hair out, rinsed his face and looked in the mirror. He sighed; it was going to take forever to replace the bounce in his skin and the shine in his hair after what the girls did to him. It was hard enough being the saving the world and looking after his appearance without having crazy girls attacking him with chemicals and whatnot. He smiled- at least he has Bobby. Ryu walked to the place where he had placed Bobby-but he wasn't there. Ryu's eye's widened. _Bobby?_

Ryu took a deep breath. _Stay calm, don't panic. _Ryu searched his entire room- all to no avail. There could only be one explanation. Ryu frowned

"Hayate"

He must have chair-napped poor Bobby when Ryu was testing the water for his chamomile teabags, after all, the temperature has to be just right.

"A cheap shot" Ryu spat.

A kaleidoscope of images raced through his mind. Oh the memories, a single tear trickled down his cheek. Ryu wiped the tear and stood up. It was time to settle this once and for all.

o.0.o

After deciding to give their little game a little break, the girls were in the pool waiting for Kasumi to find a ball for their volleyball game.

"I wonder what's taking her so long…" Hitomi asked to no one in particular

"Maybe she can't find one," supposed Lei

"Maybe she found some more chocolates," Tina suggested

"Maybe she got lost," Helena added

"Maybe she had an accident," Christie commented

"Maybe she died," Ayane said bluntly.

Meanwhile in a hallway that runs towards the pool…

"Achoo!" Kasumi sneezed.

_Someone must be talking about me…_she mused merrily.

o.0.o

"Please Jack, don't leave me. You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Claudia, you don't understand. I have to do this. If not for you then for my son."

"Your son? You have a son."

"Of course, didn't Sylvia already tell you?"

"Sylvia? I haven't spoken to her since the boating accident."

-Will Jack leave Claudia? What is the real reason Claudia doesn't want to Jack to go? And what exactly does Sylvia have in stored for out two star-crossed lovers? Find out in the next episode of Valley Hill.-

Bass sniffed and dabbed his eyes with a tissue. Lounging next to him were the burly figures of Jann Lee and Zack. Bass pulled out another piece of tissue.

"Here," he muttered and handed to Jann.

Jann, who seemed to be bawling uncontrollably, accepted it graciously.

Zack wasn't happy. The mere thought of Jack leaving Claudia for a witch like Sylvia infuriated him.

"This is crazy! If Steve didn't blackmail Claudia into performing for the New Year's Eve Party, none of this would have happened!" he screeched.

"No way!" Jann shot back, "How could Steve had known that Mike was still alive, and that the person that he killed was actually his long lost twin brother who was magically revived anyway because he floated onto a nearby island that is in shortage of food and water despite it possessing new age technology?"

Zack bit his lip. This guy was so wrong! WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Don't you go around dissing Steve!" He said, "It's not his fault that his billionaire father never approved of his marriage to his school sweetheart who was the daughter of the rival company. And after he found out about the secret of the attic, I would have probably would have done what he did too!"

"Now just you wait a second mister," Jann said, jabbing Zack in the chest as he did

"Hush," Bass said, in a trance like state whilst pointing to the T.V, "it speaks…"

-Do you want to be one of the first to see the new episodes of Valley Hill? We are screening the first 20 episodes for 1 lucky viewer and 2 of their closest friends. So how can you be apart of this amazing competition I hear you ask?-

"Yes," replied the three stooges in a monotonous unison.

-Simply dial the number on the screen and be in Vegas on October 21st for the drawing on the prize and the prize could be yours.-

"Vegas," Zack whispered, 'I've always wanted to go to Vegas…"

"Couldn't you just…" Bass fumbled, 'you know…rig the karaoke comp?"

Jann was shocked and appalled.

"That's an absurd suggestion! Have you no respect for your dignity?"

Bass hung his head.

"I'm sorry,"

Zack nodded

"And so you should be. No, we shall do that with and grace and poise."

"Like real men!" Jann added, pumping his fist into the air.

"Hear hear!" Bass roared.

o.0.o

Ryu took a deep breath before he knocked on Hayate's door.

"Come in," was the response

So he did. Ryu flinched at the sight. It was evident from the markings on the carpet that Hayate hadn't wasted a moment upon capturing Bob.

"I see you have been amusing yourself," Ryu said stiffly.

Hayate smiled smugly.

"Why yes, yes I have. But I don't suppose your visit here today was to hear me gloat about my recent possession was a certain swivel chair." He said whilst spinning tauntingly on Bobby.

"Indeed," Ryu replied, "I have a proposal for you. Let us settle this dispute once and for all. Like men."

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

"The karaoke competition."

Hayate smiled.

"So be it."

o.0.o

"Kaz! Finally!" Lei exclaimed as she saw the little redheaded shinobi approach the pool.

Kasumi smiled cheerfully and dived into the pool without so much as a splash. Ayane rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of "show off."

"Sorry I took so long guys, I wanted to go and get some chocolates to make it up to you guys, but the waitress said that she just gave the last ten boxes to Leon. So I went to find Leon to see if he had a box left, but he was crying his eyes out! Apparently he had a fight with Bayman, so I decided to give him a balloon. I think it made him better."

Hitomi nodded thoughtfully, "I see, well, did you find a ball?"

Kasumi smiled sheepishly, "Well, actually no. But, I did find a balloon."

"Good enough," Said Christie as she snatched the ball, "let's get the game going."

So the match began with Christie serving. Helena gracefully blocked it but Tina spiked it back down.

"Lei it's yours!" Helena yelled

"Yup I got it!"

Apparently not.

It slipped from Lei grasp and landed floating on the water.

"What happened Lei? I thought you had it?" Helena asked, trying to keep her temper. She didn't like loosing to Christie.

"I don't know!" Lei answered as she swam to retrieve the ball. "It just slipped!"

"Let me see that," Helena said she took the balloon. She scrunched her nose. "Why is it so oily?" Helena turned to Kasumi. "Where exactly did you find this ballon?"

"Well," Kasumi began brightly, "when I was comforting Leon, I was looking for a tissue when I found a box that contained little silver packets. I've never seen one before so I opened it. It was quite oddly shaped but it had an opening so I blew it up and gave it to Leon. He laughed when he saw it and only one thing can make people that happy; balloons!"

The girls looked at each other.

"Did the box have anything written on it?" Hitomi ventured

Kasumi thought for a second, "Yeah it did, I think it said…condoms!"

"ARGH!" She girls shrieked and leaped out of the pool, attempting to get as far away for the 'balloon' as possible.

After a long long lllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg shower. The girls decided it was safer to just sit around and talk, and of course the conversation turned to the karaoke competition.

"So who do you guys think is the mystery date?" Lei asked.

"I bet you anything its Zack. I don't care how genuine he seemed, I don't trust that conniving little rat!" Tina said furiously, clenching her fist.

"I wonder if its one of the ninjas…" Hitomi said, almost to her self.

Ayane and Kasumi sighed dreamily, "Ryu…"

The two sisters turned to each other, both red-faced.

Ayane narrowed her eyes andsmirked, "Lets find out,"

Just at that moment, Hayate could be seen walking past casually past.

"Wow," Lei mused, "that was convenient, it's as if we're in some sort of crazy fanfiction…"

Ayane stood up and walked up to Hayate who was amusing himself with an X-men comic.

"Having fun there?" Ayane said as she flipped herself onto a near by stool.

"Plenty," was the distracted response.

"So… who do you think is the mystery date for the competition?" Ayane question, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't know..." Hayate replied, who only gave that answer because he could be stuffed actually thinking of a proper response.

"Do you think its Ryu?" she probed.

Hayate paused for a second and contemplated on the thought. He imagined swiveling around on Bobby while Ryu ground his teeth at the sight. He laughed to myself.

"That would be fun."

Ayane raised an eyebrow.

_Oh dear…_

"Fun as in carefree and cheerful fun?"

Hayate grinned evilly.

"There shall be sin."

Now Ayane was disturbed.

"I see, well I better be off now!" She cried before running back to the other girls.

Hayate looked puzzled.

"Was it something I said?"

**well, there you have it. The long awaited edition of Trouble in Paradise. Now its going to be another million years before I upd8 agn . **

**Shout outs!**

**Sushi-girl: **I swear you're like some kind of crazy stalker! I like that lol thnx for reading!

**SugoiByoshin: **I wonder if Ryu can click his heels? Hmm…now there's a thought! I've glad you liked my story

**Wolf: **you're so mean! Argh! Maybe I should shove a grenade down YOUR throat! Lol nah I luv u! spare hayate as well!

**Dynamic tenshi: **awwww thnk u sooo much! Your review made me so happy! Lol Ryu and Hayate are based on people I know also..wot a coincidence…

**Thunderxtw: **thnk u! I'm glad u liked it

**Ninjagirly: **thnx! YOU'RE super cute

**Hitomilover: **I'm sry it took me so long to up8…I have been lazy

**Axenblade: **poor leon..u shall find out soon mwahaha I hope u dun use that pick-up line urself!

**Arco Iris: **viviviviviviviv! Thnx

**The Desperado: **I would have loved to make over Ryu ahaha..all the wonderful things I can do…thnx!

**Ifylapeach: **I have continued! Though I has taken forever to upd8…sry!

**Amy: **well, it wasn't soon...but I have upd8ed! Thnx 4 reading

**AmayaWhiteWolf: **lol I'm glad u liked it! I wud love to hear bayman sing…he wud have a strong tenor no doubt!


End file.
